Memory is a curse and a gift
by La-La angel of immortality
Summary: Memory Sierra Posey Hale. Is the little sister of Derek and Cora Hale and of course being a Hale life is never easy, so when a group of hunters puts a price on her and Jackson Whitmore are sent to live with Jackson's cousin Bella. So of course being a Hale means trouble is bound to follow them. CANCELLED! NEW VERSON OF STORY CALLED: LITTLE SISTERS WILL AWLAYS BE THERE 4 YOU.
1. Welcome to Hell

**Story Information:** Set during Eclipse Jacob phased for the first time when she left for italy. She has never met the wolfpack and dosn't know about them. She also dosn't know about what Memory or Jackson are or why they moved.

**Character Ages:**

Derek-24

Sam, Emily-20

Paul, Leah-19

Jared, Kim, Bella, Jacob, Embry, Quil-18

Jackson, Scott, Alison, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Cora-17

Seth, Memory-16

Brady, Collin-13

**Memory's POV**

I sighed looking out the window watching as we passed the _welcome to Forks_ sign. I hated it here already and we hadn't even pulled up to Jackson's cousins house. Sitting next to me I could see Jackson was about as thrilled to be moving as I was, his parents on the other hand…well, they were about two seconds away from pulling over the car and dancing in the rain, because they were taking a lovely vacation to india whilst we were stick in this rainy town.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, lets start at the beginning:

My name is Memory Sierra Posey Hale, long name I know.

I am sixteen years old and the adopted daughter of Talia and Jonathan hale. My birth parents are complete assholes if you ask me but I will explain that later on.

Anyway.

I have midnight black hair that hangs in soft curls to my hips, skin the colour of snow, silver coloured eyes with bright green flecks in them, crimson red lips, I'm tiny, just reaching 5'1" and most people say I look child-like and innocent.

I am anything but human, actually I'm an emissary except instead of just knowing things to guide people I have powers unlimited powers at that. So I guess I'm more of a witch but oh well I always-hated labels.

And that leads me onto explaining what the hell I am doing in this town, well you see my brother Derek and his pack of teen wolves, as I like to call them, defeated the darach and let Deucalion go. Unfortunately with the bad luck my family seems to have, Gerard, also know to me as the big bad gramps, has formed a group of hunters that have put me on the top of their most wanted list. And when Derek found out he just _had_ to go into overprotective big brother mode.

So what does he do to keep me safe? Instead of keeping me with a pack of werewolves where I could be protected, well not that I need it, he asks the Whitmore's who were sending there son Jackson to his cousins house whilst they take a vacation, if I could go with him. And unfortunately for me it turns out his parents new all along about werewolves, as they were friends with my uncle Peter so they were more then happy to agree, they even suggested that seen as there wont be enough room for us both at his cousins place that they will by a house and Jackson and I can live there.

Jackson and I begged to move anywhere but here we even threatened to get emancipated but they wouldn't listen instead they told us to get into the SUV and we were going and because we had to leave in such a rush all we were allowed to bring was one duffel bag of our most cherished items, everything else we had to leave behind.

"This is _sooooo_ exciting!" Valerie, Jackson's mom, squealed from the passenger seat. Yes I said squealed. Why does she have to rub it in? I mean she's going to India whilst we're stuck _uh_ here.

From next to me I here Jackson scoff under his breathe and mumble something about pain in the ass parents ruining his life and can't help but snicker under my breath at him. He was such a drama queen I mean yes I really don't want to be here but I wouldn't go as far as to say it was ruining my life. My life was ruined years ago.

"Alright kid's we're here!" David calls pulling into a long driveway hidden by trees.

The house was stunning it looked like a mansion out of one of those fairytale movies Cora and I used to watch when we were little. It was Two stories and the whole right side was made out of glass plus the front room on the second floor who's wall that faced the front of the house was made out of glass too. I am totally choosing that room.

Before Valerie or David can utter a single word Jackson and I have bolted from the car into the house and up a flight of stairs in search of our rooms. Hey I may not want to be here but that doesn't mean I'm going to miss out on getting the best room.

"Shot gun!" I called finding the room I wanted. It was huge at least 9m x 16m and two walls where made of glass.

One looking out towards the front of the house and one looking out the side, giving me a good view of the forest that surrounded our house and kept it hidden. Against the right wall were two sets of double doors one that led to the bathroom that had a four-person shower, four-person bath, toilet and a huge mirror and sink. The other set of double doors led me to my closet that was half the size of my room with a column in the middle that was covered in mirrors and had a shelf sticking out from each side making it look like a really big vanity table. Along the wall where I entered the room was a huge fireplace and another set of double doors that led me to Jackson's room, which looked just like mine except that only one wall of his was made of glass and his closet wasn't as big. The floors where made out of white marble tiles and the walls where white so we could paint them whatever colour we want. Along the left wall that was made out of glass there was a window seat where I would be able to sit and relax.

"Kids can you come down here please!" Valarie called and both Jackson and I after checking out each other's rooms made our way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" Jackson asked at the same time I said "Yes Valarie"

"I just wanted to give you both these", She said handing us black credit cards. "David and I start leave tomorrow morning.I want you both to go out tomorrow and by clothes, furniture and anything else you will need for school on Monday. For tonight seen as you both don't have beds or anything you will have to sleep on the air mattress we bought down. Now come on we're going to meet your cousins before we leave.", She says dancing out of the room. She never really said anything else she more just said what she had too them left.

Jackson and I had decided that we would buy it when we arrived, so unfortunately that meant sleeping on an air mattress. Not that we really minded sleeping in the same bed, we always did with the pack at home, calling it puppy piles but the air mattress was super uncomfortable.

David calls pulling into a driveway that already had a red track and police cruiser in it.

The house was a small two story house. Getting out of the car we slowly trudge up the stairs to the front door.

"Hey Valerie", A man in his mid-fortes says opening the door and I guess that this is Charlie.

"Hey Charlie", She's says following him into the house.

"OMG Bella your so grown up!"She squeals at the sight of a average looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who could probably look pretty if she tried.

Bella smiled kindly at her and gave her a hug, but when her eyes flicker over to Jackson and I Valerie realises that she hasn't introduced us.

"Oh how silly of me, this is Jackson and Memory", She says pulling us forward.

Jackson and I share a look as Valerie starts going on and on about India, we had heard in all before, the whole way in the car.

Bella noticing our look offers to give us a tour of the house which took all of five minutes due to the facts that the house was so small. We ended up spending dinner there and Charlie told us that he was taking Bella to a Bonfire tomorrow night seen as we would be able to meet peopl who would go to our school we were more then welcome to come, and Valerie being the nice person she is volunteered us both saying we needed to make friends. I had to roll my eyes at that, friends is the last thing we needed being what we are, it was to dangerous to get real close to people, well people other then in beacon hills. there people knew that if you got involved with the hales or there gang that there is a chance something bad might happen to you.

When we went to bed that night I lay on top of Jackson, knowing that I weighed like nothing to him, so I didn't have to lay on the cold, hard, uncomfortable mattress.

We both woke up on Sunday at about eight and jumped into the shower. Jackson claimed we were saving water by showering together but I knew he just wanted to fool around, not that I objected. After having our fun he washed my hair and I let the water calm me as it slid down my body. When we got out I used my powers to dry us as we didn't have any towels, then Jackson dressed in Jeans, a grey tee-shirt that showed off his muscles and black ray-bans and I pulled on black leggings, a yellow tank top and a black sloppy Joe, matching it with black flats. Not my best outfit but it was all I had till we went shopping.

Our new cars had been delivered the day before and after much debate we decided to take the SUV which there parents left behind for us cause they took a taxi to the airport.

Jackson's car was a Black Porsche, with _1WOLVE _as his number plate where as I owned a bright crimson red BMW convertible with the number plate _1ALPHA_ as I was the Alpha of our pack, even if Derek did led I still was true Alpha because of my abilities.

On the way to Port-Angela's we stopped off at the local Starbucks to get breakfast, a croissant and latte'. _Yum!._

We parked near the malls entrance and walked in. Jackson was on my right holding my hand as we passed many glazed stares from both girls and boys. Apparently they weren't used to seeing people who looked like us.

We ended up staying at the mall until two o'clock and after the delivery truck was on it's way to our place we decided to go back to the house.

_At the end of the day we ended up with this:_

_Black Iron California king sized bed (Jackson)_

_Black Leather with diamonds California king sized bed (Me)_

_2 black set of Draws (Both)_

_2 Black Wooden Bed side tables (Jackson)_

_2 black leather with diamonds bedside tables (Me)_

_2 Black desks and chairs (Both)_

_Dark Green Bedspread (Jackson)_

_Violet Bedspread (Me)_

_Dark Green Floor Rug (Jackson)_

_Violet Floor rug (Me)_

_2 Black Leather lounges (Both)_

_Black Leather Futon's (Both)_

_Black Fabric chair that hung from the roof (Me)_

_Black Ivory Piano (Me)_

_Dark Green, Violet, White, Silver, and Black Paint (Both)_

_Black Bathroom towels (Both)_

_Tons Clothes and Shoes (Both)_

_School Supplies (Both)_

_Black Laptop (Jackson)_

_Violet Laptop (Me)_

_Black IPhone with dark green case (Jackson)_

_Black IPhone with Violet Case (Me)_

_Dark green IPod (Jackson)_

_Violet IPod (Me)_

_2 Flat screen TV's (Both)_

After the stuff got delivered Jackson and I spent the rest of the day decorating our rooms. Jackson painted the three walls he had with out glass dark green with black writing on one wall saying _Jackson_. Where as I painted my walls white again so it looked new then painted black branches that ran through the two walls that weren't made of glass and finished them off with violet roses that's petals were outlined in silver. For my closet I just painted it Violet and filled up the whole thing with so many clothes that you could hardly see the walls at all, just as Jackson could hardly see his dark green wall due to all the clothes he had bought.

I stood in front of the mirror putting on lipgloss, getting ready for the bonfire. Earlier in the day bella had called offering to drive us and we excepted after realising we didn't know what beach we were going to. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a gold tanktop, seen as i never get cold i don't need a jacket but after realising it might look a bit odd i put on my black leather jacket and added some gold bangles for accessories. I just placed gold ballet flats on my feet knowing that we would not need shoes once we reached the sand.

Bella pulled up to our house in her red truck with charlie sitting next to her. Jackson climbed into the car and then lifted me up so i was sitting on his lap on the way seen as there wasn't enough seats. Jackson was still grouchy about the whole having to move thing but at least he wasn't breaking things like he was when we found out we were moving.

It was barley sunset when we arrived so the fire wasn't lit and for that i was grateful it's not that i was afraid of fire it's that it made me remember, remember the day my family was killed, remember how i cora and I were in that fire and should have died had we not ran. Bella and Charlie got out of the car first and charlie helped my down before Jackson climbed out. Instinctually i grabbed hold of Jacksons hand, it always made our pack calmer and happier when they were in physical contact with another pack member. Before we had even taken a step a tall russet coloured boy ran up and pulled bella in for a hug spinning her around, and when he looked into her eyes his grin grew so wide that i thought his face might crack.

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting with the pack around what would soon be the bonfire waiting for Bella to arrive. When dad had told me that Bella would be coming down I was thrilled, i had been in love with her for as long as i could remember, she was perfect and I prayed that I would imprint on her seen as I haven't seen her since I phased for the first time when she ran away to Italy to get her boyfriend.

I heard Bella's truck before I saw it and watched as Bella and Charlie climbed out of the truck, then charlie helped a tiny girl out followed by a older guy. I took a deep breath and made my way towards her. It would only take one look and I would know whether she would be mine or not. I ran up to her and hugged her tight, loving the sound of her laughing at our greeting. i placed her on her feet softly and looked into her eyes.

**YES!** I imprinted on her and I was grinning so wide.

"Hey Jake", She says smiling at me. "These are my Cousins Memory and Jackson",

It takes all i have to tear away from Bella and greet her cousins. The boy is around 17 or 18 he has brown hair and blue eyes. He nods at me and shakes the hand that I hold out for him. The tiny girl on the other hand is memorising and i had know doubt in my mind that every guy falls for her because f her innocent looks. She has this beautiful midnight black hair and silver eyes with bright green flecks and if I couldn't here her heart beat or smell her calming scent of Jasmine and Rain that left me feeling calm and loved, I would presume she was a leech because of her snow coloured skin.

"Hey I'm Jake", I say softly to her as if she was a small child and in return I get a bright smile from her.

"Come on kids lets introduce you three to everyone else", Charlie says after realising that I was just standing there staring at my beautiful soulmate Bella.

Charlie led Bella, Jackson and Memory over to the elders and introduced them then I pulled them over to the pack still grinning and upon seeing my face the pack smiles to knowing that i have imprinted and are happy for me.

"Guys this is Bella, Jackson and Memory and these are my friends sam and his fiancee Emily, Jared and his girlfriends Kim, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady". I hear an intake of breath and my head snaps towards Leah who is staring at Jackson with her mouth open and Seth who is staring wide-eyes at Memory.

**They just imprinted on Bella's cousins!**

Kim is the one who takes control of the situation suggesting that we all sit down on the pieces of drift wood and get to know each other whilst the adults head down to my house to watch the game and drink.

**Memory's POV**

It was weird Seth kept staring at me and Leah kept staring at Jackson whilst the others all shared knowing looks.

Jackson sat on the sand with his back against a piece of driftwood and I sat in between his legs with my back against his chest. Seth sat to our left and Leah to our right and everyone also sat in a circle, although Emily and sam and Jared and kim sat like Jackson and I were. Sam lit the bonfire and I flinched slightly and Jackson started whispering in my ear that it was ok and to focus on something else.

"Why don't we ask you questions and then you answer them?", Jared asks and everyone nods in agreement.

"Sure" Bella says clearly not comfortable with talking about herself.

"So whose your best friends?" Collin asks starting the questions off.

"Jacob", bella answers automatically and blushes a little making Jacob grin.

"Memory", jackson goes next. I knew his real best friend was Danny and mine was Cora but we weren't allowed to say anything about the pack or even mention that they exist.

"Jackson".

"How many boyfriends have you had or in your case Jackson how many girlfriends have you had and who were they?" Paul asks smirking evilly at us.

"I've just had edward who is still my boyfriend", Bella says confidently and I see a few of the boys eyes darken.

"The only serious Girlfriend I had was Lydia", Jackson says knowing that they wont ask anymore about her so it doesn't matter if her says her name cause he could be talking about another Lydia for all they know.

"I haven't had one", I could feel Jackson put his head in the crook of my neck smirking against my skin. "I don't date", I clarified after receiving disbelieving looks from them.

"Never?", Quil checks.

"Nope", I say popping the 'p'.

The guys all share a weird look but i don't question it.

"How old are you?" Kim asked and i'm surprised they didn't ask this first.

"18", Bella states

"I'm 17 and Memory's 16" Jackson answered for the both of us.

They asked us a few more questions until Charlie returned telling us it was time to leave cause we had school tomorrow. Yuck.

When we got back home I snuggled under my blankets and let sleep consume me.

-FLASHBACK-

_I couldn't breath the smoke was everywhere. Screams rang throughout the house and i couldn't seem to run fast enough, I kept running and Running but I just couldn't._

_-_END FLASHBACK-

I sat up gasping as if I really were surrounded by smoke. Once i realised were i was a groaned and flopped back down onto the matress and ran a hand through my hair. My memory's always haunted me.

Great Monday. I hate Mondays. So today was officially the first day of school for Jackson and I. We both knew that we would stand out; the school would be filled with people with tanner skin and darker hair then us but we didn't mind. I guess that's what made Jackson and I get on so well, we were so much alike. We both loved standing out and having all eyes on us, we both actually weren't as stuck up as we sound we were rather nice, but we also had a hard time trusting people so we usually try to just stick to ourselves and not get involved with others. The only bad side to going to school here is that we have to act like normal humans, with normal human problems at least in Beacon Hills everyone knew that the Hales and whoever hung out with them where never normal but were to be never questioned. We even had to come up with this story to tell people at this school. Jackson could just tell people that his parents are high-time lawyers who wanted to move for a change of scenery, his story was easy but I had to say that my parents were on a business trip and because they were lawyers too and such good friends with the Whitmore's I got to stay with Jackson and his family. Geez why was everything was so complicated.

"Come on Mioni are you ready yet?" Jackson called from downstairs; using the nickname I only allowed our pack to use.

I checked my self once more time in the mirror and smiled at how I looked. I was wearing black skinny jeans a black corset top, black 6-inch knee high boots with a black leather jacket. For most people that would make them look emo or Goth but for me it just made my skin shine and my eyes pop out. I never really wore makeup just some clear lip-gloss and that was all as my eyelashes already looked as if they had mascara on them. I grabbed my black shoulder bag off of my bed that held my schoolbooks and made my way to where Jackson stood waiting. I gave Jackson a once over and couldn't help but whistle to which he just rolled his eyes and flipped me off, Jackson wore black jeans, a black shirt that made his muscles stand out, black Nikes and a black leather jacket, we matched perfectly.

It only took us five minutes to reach the school in Jacksons Porsche with him breaking the speed limits and all, not that I minded. When we arrived every head was turned to see us and Jackson and I shared a look this was what we had been waiting for, to make our grand entrance.

Jackson parked towards the back of the car park so it would give people a longer time to get a good look at us. After placing his black sunglasses on he got out of the car, slung his black backpack over his shoulder and made his way over to my door. I too slipped on black glasses as he opened my door and held out a hand for me to take. Which I did, whilst smirking and placing my bag on my shoulder.

"Showtime", Jackson whispered so lowly that know human could possibly here and in response I started walking towards the office with Jackson by my side.

I swear I saw at least ten people with there mouths open staring at us in shock and I mean why wouldn't they. Normally only Quileute children could come to this school but seen as Jackson's parents donated a few thousand dollars to the tribe we were allowed to attend.

I walked up to the desk, in the office and waited patiently for someone to answer. A woman around the age of thirty-five or so came out of the headmaster's office and smiled warmly at us.

"Yes Dears?" She asked kindly and I smiled politely at her.

"Hi I'm Memory Hale and this is Jackson Whitmore we're new here"

She beamed at us and I new the women had fallen for my innocent looks. It was the same with most people, my parents always told me it was the calming and loving Aura I had around me that made people feel loved and accepted.

"Welcome to La Push Tribal School", She finally said after handing Jackson and I our schedules and a map each.

"Thanks" I said smiling again before pulling Jackson out of the office.

We began walking down the halls looking confident, with our shades on, and hands joined, searching for our lockers, which luckily were right next to each other. Numbers: 123 and 124. Once we found them and put our books away Jackson snatches our schedules from my hands checking to see what classes we have together.

_Memory Sierra Posey Hale_

_English_

_Math_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Free_

_Creative Writing_

_Art_

_Jackson Whitmore_

_English_

_Biology_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_Free_

_Math_

_History_

I pushed my way in-between Jacksons arms to see our schedules, and grinned. Jackson and I only had English, Gym, lunch and our free periods together but that was ok, I still got all the subjects I was good at and by the looks of it so did Jackson.

At the sound of the bell I grabbed Jacksons hand and pulled him towards where our English class was following behind some girls who I heard mention that class.

As we walked into the English class everyone went dead silent, not that I was expecting anything less mind you. It was like they didn't know what new people were.

The teacher—Mr. Jones—was in his late forties. He was balding but had strong features. He wore a suit and looked strict.

"Hi, I'm Jackson and this is Memory. You have to sign this", Jackson said handing him our slips of paper.

The teacher smiled at us and I started to guess that he was one of those teachers that looked strict but instead was really nice. He signed both our slips and then looked at around the class.

"Well Mr. Whitmore you can sit in at the desk left to Mr Call and Miss Hale you can sit in-between Mr. Ateara and Mr. Clearwater"


	2. Who kicked your puppy?

**Memory's POV**

I got into my seat and smiled softly at Quill who was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat and at Seth who was staring at me with wide-eyes again. He looked like a puppy.

I could see in the left corner of the room that Jackson was sitting next to Embry and glaring at the teacher as he announced that we would be studying Romeo and Juliet. Ugh I hate romeo and Juliet, almost as much as i hate this town.

For the rest of the lesson I scribbled down notes as the teacher droned on and on. Finally after what felt like forever the bell rang and I left the classroom.

"SO what do you guys have now?", Embry asked as we stood outside the room in the middle of the hallway.

"I have Math and Jackson has Biology", I say looking curiously at seth who was still staring at me.

I cautiously took a step towards Jackson and put my hand in his as SEth was kinda freaking me out and as i did so i watched seths face fall slightly.

"We'll I have math I can take you and Quil and Seth have biology so they can take Jackson", Embry said whilst nodding to himself as if he though it was a good idea.

"Sure", I shrugged and after Jackson kissed me on the forehead I followed him to Math.

We got there early so we chose a two seater desk at the back of the room and talked.

"Here let me see your scheduele and i will tell you if your with any of us"

I Handed embry my scheduele and watch as he reads through it.

"We'll you have English with Seth, Quil and Me. Math with Me. Gym with all of us. Lunch with all of us. You have a Free with all of us. Creative writing with Kim. And Art with Jared."

I nodded silently and stared out the window to my right. We weren't supposed to be making friends, it wasn't safe for either them or us and yet here i was sitting next to a guy and kind of hoping that he would become my official first friend seen as the pack dosn't count cause we're family.

Math was just as boring and long as english. it was pointless i already knew everything anyway. You see along with the many powers I have I recieved the disease Hyperthymesia which basically means that I cannot forget anything no matter how hard I try. It may sound cool but its a curse as it means every bad memory that I have will continuously run through my mind over and over and over again as i can never forget and move on.

After class Embry walked me to gym where we met the others and after Jackson and I got our kits from the Coach we all got changed. The kit consisted of red shorts and black tops. Unfortunately for me they were way to big as i was tiny so I used my powers to make them fit my figure perfectly.

"Ok class today we are climbing the ropes so I want a single file line behind the two ropes and then you may begin"

Jackson and I went at the end of each line so we would be able to show off just a little bit. Gym was always fun as being super strong and fast helped us be the best at it.

**Seth's POV**

I stood in the line watching as everyone tried but failed to succeed in climbing the rope all the way to the top. It hurt watching my imprint step away from me in the hallway after english, but the guys assured me it was just because she had just moved to here so she probably was a little skeptic about everyone. I was so happy when I found out Leah and I had imprinted we thought that the two of us would forever be alone but the Wolf Gods obviously love us for giving us the best imprints ever.

I stepped up to the rope and prepared to fake not being able to do it. Sam told us that we weren't allowed to use our super strength as it would raise suspicion so we usually stopped just passed half way and pretended that we couldn't do it.

Once I dropped down I looked towards the bleachers, where Sam, Emily, Paul and Leah all sat watching us. i knew they were going to come to school because Leah would want to see Jackson, Sam would want to make sure Leah's got a good imprint, Emily would want to fully get to know the newest members of our pack and Paul would just come along so he wasn't left out on the fun well that and all the High school girls he loved to screw.

Finally it was two minutes before the bell and Jackson and Memory were the last ones to go. They both grabbed onto the rope and started climbing.

**HOLY SHIT!** They were climbing the rop with only there hands and jacksons legs just hung down not touching the rope whilst Memory's were out in a side split. The whole gym was silent as we watched them climb to the top them climb down half way before swinging of the rope doing a back tuck and landing on the floor silently.

Everyone in the gym started talking at once asking them how they did it and telling them it was so cool. I was still trying to work out how they did it, but when the coach asked them and Memory told him that they were gymnasts it made sense.

**Memory's POV**

Well that was fun! After gym the guys kept telling us how cool it was that we could do that and stuff like that. Kim even asked me about my _"Gymnastics" _classes and I told her that we used to do them at my old school but not anymore. Saying we were gymnasts was always the easiest away to explain how we could climb the ropes and do tricks like that and it was the most believable.

I had no idea why Sam, Emily, Leah and Paul were here and when i asked Sam told us that they were bored and thought they would see how our first day of school was going but I found that are to believe because his heart jumped when he answered meaning he was lying and I knew jackson heard it to cause he squeezed my hand to prove he did.

I sat down at the table with the guys whn I noticed a bunch of girls with tones of make up on glaring at me.

"Why are they glaring at me?", I asked Seth, who was still staring at me.

He looked over toward the girls and growled. I looked at him suprised.

"That's Katie Green and her posy. She's the top bitch at La push high". He said through gritted teeth.

"So why is she trying to burna hole in me", I asked raising my eyes.

PAul laughed loudly drawing the attention of a few people sitting at the tables near us. "She's the cheerleading captain and cause everyone was talking about you being a gymnast. She thinks your going to take over her spot as cheer captain. We'll that and the fact that she's madly in love with Seth".

I tilted my head and looked at him confused as I took a sip out of Jackson water, 'What's her being in love with Seth got anything to do with me?", I asked.

Paul paled and I saw Sam hit him in the back of his head, "Nothing just thought you would like to know", Sam said quickly whilst the other guys all looked away.

"What about the dude sitting next to her", I asked just now noticing that he was glaring at Jackson.

"That's Liam Connors. Same story apparently there are stories that Jackson was Captain at your old school and the dude feels threatened", Jared said around the food in his mouth.

I raised my eyes at Jackson knowing very well that he started the rumors but he just grinned at me and enclined his head towards there table and I totally got what he was thinking about. I grinned cheekily at him and stood up with Jackson drawing the guys attention.

"We'll be back in a second", Jackson said before we walked over to there table.

"Hi I'm memory and this is Jackson", I say as we sit opposite Katie and Liam.

"What do you want?", Katie says glaring at me then eying up Jackson.

I can't help but growl under my breath at her.

"We'll Jackson here want's to become the new captain of the football team and I wan't to be the new Cheerleading captain", I say and take thrill in the glares I get from the two of them and the disbelieving looks from the others at the table.

"Pretty please?", I pout staring both of them in the eye and beginning to compel them. "Can't I be cheer captain and Jackson be football captain. Don't you guys want to be our really good friends?", I ask and watch them blink a few times and nod in agreement.

"You know what your right", Katie answered finally. "You guys would be so much better then us and we can all be really good friends"

"Right guys?" Liam asked and everyone at the table who I managed to push there emotions so they would agree, nodded eagerly.

I Hugged Katie them walked over hand in hand with Jackson to our table and sat down smirking.

"Did you just hug Katie green?", Kim asked shocked.

Actually they all looked really shocked.

"Yep", I said popping the 'p'.

"Your looking at the new football captain and Cheerleading captain", Jackson told them before he started eating his lunch again.

"How?!"

"I just asked her nicely and we decided to be friends", I told Kim simply.

"And they just let you take over?", Jacob asked.

They all continued to look at us incredulously.

"We'll yeah basically", I shrugged again hoping to get off this topic, they were getting suspicious and that was never good.

For our free Jackson and I ended up practicing with the Football and Cheerleading teams and getting our uniforms, which was fun.

I walked into creative writing and took a seat next to Kim who smiled at me.

"So what do you think about Seth?", Kim asked once the teacher told us that we would be working on writing a story for the rest of the term and at the end the best one would be submitted into a competition where it could possibly win and get published.

"He seems nice I guess", I shrug. "Although he keeps staring at me just like leah stares at Jackson. It's kinda creepy", I shudder and watch as she frowns.

"Yeah I guess, they just really like the two of you. Do you like Seth? Does JAckson like Leah? Would you go out with them?", Kim asked firing questions at me.

"I don't date"I said wondering why whether we would go out with them was so important.

"Yeah well you should"

"i just moved here and we don't plan on dating anyone".

"Why not?"

"We just don't"

"We'll you should"

"Well we're not"

"Yes"

"No"

We ended up arguing the whole lesson and when the bell finally rang I grabbed my bag and quickly left the room knocking into Seth on the way and falling backwards. However I never hit the ground as he grabbed me first pulling me up right. He didn't let go when I regained my balance instead he pulled me closer as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back. I sensed the rest of the guys, plus Jackson and Kim walking up to us but he didn't seem to notice instead he moved forward and pushed his lips to mine releasing my arm. I pushed him backwards away from me a little to hard and he ended up hitting the floor a few meters away, looking stunned.

"DOn't touch me", I growled and turned to see Jackson fighting to stay in control of his wolf.

I grabbed onto Jackson's arm and pulled him through the crowd of people that stood there staring and led him to the edge of the woods just as his eyes turned gold and his claws came out.

"I should kill him" Jackson growled as he walked further into the woods with me following.

"No you shouldn't" I sighed and sat on a branch watching as he paced back and forth growling to himself about all the different way he could kill Seth.

"Give me your keys", I finally say jumping off the branch as I hear the guys in the car park looking for us.

JAckson throws me his keys but keeps pacing. I place his black sunglasses over his eyes take on of his hands in mine and tell him to place the other in his pocket seen as he cant turn back human and we walk over to his car ignoring the guys calls and Seth's apologies. Jackson quickly gets in the car and Locks the door just in time for seth to grab my arm and spin me around.

He looked so sad like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"Who kicked your puppy?", I just had to ask.

"I'm Sorry", Seth says looking upset. "I just really like you and I acted on instinct"

"INstinct?", I asked in disbelief, "Your instinct was to try to shove your tongue down my throat?"

His cheeks turn pink under his russet coloured skin and i can't help but find it cute._ NO! what am I thinking? I can't think he's cute it's dangerous!_

"Yeah I'm sorry", He says again, "Really really sorry"

I sighed and pulled my arm free from his grasp. "Look you seen nice and all but I don't date nor do I have any desire to do so" I walked over to the driver side of the car and began to get in.

"But your my imprint", I hear him whisper so quietly that if I didn't have enhanced hearing I wouldn't have head it.

My head snapped towards him, "What?", I whisper my breath turning shakey.

The guys all look at me shocked, "You heard that?", Jared asks.

But instead of answering I just climbed into the car and drove away as fast as I could.

"What's imprinting?", Jackson asked after we sat in silence for a minute.

My hands tensed around the wheel and I inhaled a shaky breath.

"Imprinting is what a shapeshifter does to find there mate. They look at someone in the eye and when they find there soul mate all there links to the world snap and that person becomes there only link"

"So there shape shifters?", Jackson asked.

"Apparently so except I don't think Kim or Emily are, and my guess is that if Seth imprinted on me then Leah imprinted on you due to the way she was staring at you".

I stopped the car out side of our house and watched as Jackson stormed into the house and began smashing everything in sight".


End file.
